Cambios inesperados
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Sería genial un gran cambio ¿Verdad?... Un gran cambio se avecina a la vida de Nessie y Jacob, justo el día de su aniversario. One-shot. Nessie/Jacob


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer

Sé que no es de lo mejor, pero... a mi me gusta como quedó...

Este One-shot al igual que todo lo que voy a subir hoy (20/6/09) va dedicado a mi hermanita por eleccion... Julia  
o más conocida como Julicent

_Pau Ruby_

* * *

Cambios inesperados:

Hoy Nessie y yo cumplíamos dos años de casados, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que hacía dos años que me había casado con el amor de mi vida, con esa pequeña que desde la primera vez que la vi quedé prendido a ella.

Había preparado una cena, iba a sorprenderla, Alice me estaba ayudando, la había mantenido ocupada toda la tarde.

Escuché un auto, salí corriendo a la puerta, allí estaba ella, con un vestido rojo muy parecido al color de su cabello. Perfecta.

Tocaron bocina y el auto se alejo.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Tenía esa sonrisa tonta en la cara, esa que pone cuando esta feliz.

- Feliz Aniversario. – me dijo con voz suave.

- Feliz Aniversario. – le respondí y volví a besarla.

Me abrazó.

- ¿Jake? – dijo mirándome, tenía los ojos vidriosos. - Sería genial un gran cambio ¿Verdad? – comentó sonriente.

- ¿Un cambio? – la abracé aún más fuerte. - ¿Para qué? – noté como su cuerpo se tenso, supuse que era porque hacía frío y ella no tenía ningún abrigo. – Estamos bien así. Somos felices ¿No? – dije calmadamente.

Me empujó. Sus ojos transmitían ira.

- ¡Eres un maldito insensible Jacob Black! – gritó y me abofeteó. ¡Me abofeteó!

Salió corriendo al instante, la perdí de vista, yo estaba paralizado.

- ¿Qué? – logré decir sin comprender nada.

Entré en fase y comencé a seguir su rastro, había ido a la casa de sus padres… ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, ahora iba a tener que soportar a Edward.

En la miad del camino encontré a Bella, fui tras unos árboles, salí de fase y me puse los pantalones.

- Renesmee esta en casa. – dijo mi amiga cuando me acerqué a ella.

- Quiero hablarle.

- Ella no quiere hablar contigo. – respondió seria.

- Vamos Bells, ni siquiera entiendo lo que pasó. – le dije histérico.

Bufó.

- No debería decirte esto pero… creo tienes todo el derecho de saberlo. – hizo una pausa, aunque sólo duro unos instantes, me pareció eterna. - Renesmee esta embarazada.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Embarazada?... __Dijo embarazada. – _pensé, mi cabeza daba vueltas a una velocidad impresionante. - ¿Embarazada? – pude decir.

- Si. – respondió. – Cuando le dijiste que no querías cambios ella supuso que no ibas a aceptar lo del embarazo. – comentó, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Esta loca? – dije indignado. - ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?

- Esta sensible, compréndela, además, no tuviste mucho tacto que digamos. – me reprochó.

- Es que yo no sabía nada. – repliqué en mi defensa. – Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que solucionar esto.

- No va a querer hablarte. – me dijo mientras me alejaba.

- Debo intentarlo. – respondí por lo bajo.

Al llegar a la casa me trepé y entré por la ventana a su habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – soltó enojada. - ¡No quiero verte! – continuó, se levantó, se acercó a mi y comenzó a empujarme hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Tomé sus manos y busqué sus ojos, estaba llorando.

- Nessie, espera, por favor, no quise, yo… - comencé.

- Mi madre te dijo ¿Verdad? – seguía enojada, ahora parecía más. Asentí. – No puede mantener su boca cerrada. – gritó. – No me interesa lo que viniste a hacer, sólo ¡Vete! – siguió estaba desencajada, nunca la había visto de esa forma, ella nunca se enoja, al menos no llega a esos niveles de nervios.

- ¡Hey! – dije con autoridad. - ¡Deja de gritar! – con una mano tomé su mentón y levanté su cara. – Le harás daño. – dije sonriendo.

- A ti ni te importa. – me respondió por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que se soltaba.

- Si que me importa Renesmee. Soy un idiota ¿De acuerdo? Pero… es que… es que no lo sabía, si tu no me dices. – le reproche un poco. – No soy tu padre, no leo mentes. – mi voz sonaba amarga.

- Tampoco lees entre líneas. – me dijo ahora un sonriendo un poco. Sonreí. – Jacob contéstame sinceramente ¿Si? – ahora estaba seria. Asentí. – ¿Lo que dijiste era verdad? ¿No quieres que nada cambie? – me preguntó y su voz se quebró un poco.

- Renesmee. Yo no sabía cuanto te amaba hasta que te vi, y tampoco sabía cuanto quería este embarazo hasta que me entere. – me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

- Entonces… no te molesta al menos ¿Este cambio? – preguntó indecisa.

- Claro que no. – admití. – De hecho me encanta. Y De hecho también, es el mejor regalo de aniversario que pudiste haberme dado.


End file.
